New Life
by twilight's-red-moon
Summary: This is a one shot about Rosalie and how she always wanted kids. After Bella is turned.


New Life

"Emmett?" I called my husband into the room.

"Yes Rose?" He answered me, I knew what I was going to say was going to effect the entire family and our way of life.

"Emmett? I was thinking, now that Bella has been changed and Jasper can control his instincts… I had an interesting idea. You know how I have always wanted to be a mom?" I started to trail off at the end. "Well, what if we adopted a baby?" I asked, just spitting it out.

"Why not? We will have to talk with Carlisle but it will probably work out, since everyone now, especially now that Bella is starting to learn how to make us invincible to the scent of human blood. But I would love it if it would make you happy." He finished. All I had to worry about now was what the rest of the family would think.

"Can I call a family meeting? Please I would like to talk to you all at once, this is something very important. At least it is to me." I called to my family after talking it over with Emmett for a little while, "Actually I change my mind. I want to talk to Bella first, in the sound proof room. Emmett, tell them anything and you will regret it." I changed my mind at the last second. My husband looked very confused. I shot him a very meaningful look. Bella looked surprised that I had singled her out. Normally I avoided being completely alone with her. I took her behind me to the other room.

"Bella, hypothetically, would it be within your power, to well, make our entire family immune to human blood?" I asked, I know I said hypothetically but since I called a family meeting she must have known something was up.

"Yup," she said popping the "p" "I can do that easily now, I can even make it permanent until I want to take it off! I have been practicing with everyone now."

"Well… I was going to tell everyone together but since I want you to help me I want to tell you second. Emmett already knows of course. Bella well I am…" I started to trail off, could I really ask her to do this for me? I have been so cold towards her even after she was changed.

"You pretty much want me to use my powers to make it so no one will be tempted by your might be new son/daughter's blood. But you also think that I wont help you because of the fact that you have been cold to me." Sometimes I wonder how she knows these things.

"Part of my power is to borrow other's powers, I have known it for awhile now but felt no need to tell anyone else" she was really trusting me, "Oh, and yes I will do it if the family says yes. Can we go and find out now? I am not using Alice's power cuz I want to find out for myself."

"Yeah" I said laughing, " let's go"

"I have now finished talking with Bella and if you all agree she is willing to help me with this plan. I have been thinking lately, and since we discovered Bella's powers," I hadn't finished before Carlisle interrupted

"Wait, Bella only has one power just like the rest of us, right?" He looked from me to Bella.

"Hello? People?!" Bella spoke up "This is Rose's meeting, after she has said what she has to say I might explain. Then again if you interrupt her again I might not" wow, Emmett was right, Bella could be really evil.

"Ok everyone, I am just going to spit it out, I want to adopt a child." I just said it, Esme looked understanding, as did Emmett and Bella. Edward looked just like he always did, debating his opinion. Jasper looked ready to object, Alice looked like she was having a vision. This was kind of like the meeting that Bella had to decide weather she was going to go to the Volturi and have them change/kill her or if someone here was going to change her. I was going to make it exactly like that meeting. We were going to vote after I told them my plan. "I have a plan though. Bella said that now she can make us all permanently immune to human blood like her. I already asked her if she would be willing to do it if you all agreed and she said yes. I would like to have a vote." I stated the last part simply.

"That is a good idea Rose," Bella shared with an encouraging smile.

"Well lets start with Bella and go around the table from her," I had her start because I already knew her answer and she was in the seat right next to me.

"Yes," then to Edward

"Well I think that with Bella's power it could work, so yes," he answered to my relief.

"I don't know. Does Bella's power really work as well as we believe? Or would it fail eventually?" Jasper asked uncertainly.

"I see that if this vote pulls through, though not certain that it will at this point, that my power would work, and yes this is part of my other power," Bella told them.

"Oh I give up, just tell them already Bella," I give up they want to know so badly.

"I can borrow others vampires powers. Now vote and lets get this over with the suspense is killing me, and you know what I mean NO SMART CRACKS EMMETT." She scolded my husband right before he was about to say something. Well she could be commanding too. I need to hang out with this girl more often.

"Thank you, for finally explaining, and I SAY YES YES YES YES YES YAY!" Oh no, Alice must have had some rabbit blood earlier. Great. But that is good so far three votes yes and one undecided.

"You know my vote," My husband said simply.

"No, I don't think it would be good for the family, not yet at least." Carlisle said with some degree of certainty and some degree of doubt. I could see that this would be hard on all of us, but I think that it would be really good for all of us at the same time.

"Carlisle, I am going to disagree with you. And Rose don't think just because he said no that you cant. Majority of the family said yes, only Carlisle said no. We are a strong family we can do this. Jasper you know that you could do it even without Bella's power now, but you just want to be safe. Everyone else thinks it would be a great idea. Not only for you and Emmett but also for the entire family, Bella and Alice, along with Jasper and Edward, can help you. And you know I will always be here to support whatever you choose," Esme made a long supportive speech. I am very grateful to have such a kind mother.

"Well it seems that I have been out voted. Rose you can adopt a child," Carlisle admitted defeat. I was so happy.

"Thank you all. I hope none of you regret this decision. And I hope that you are all willing and want to help. This should be good," I said laughing at the end.

"Well we were hoping to find a little boy or girl who is very young. We want to be able to raise a child, though we cannot have children," I told the adoption lady. I was not alone; I had only wanted two other people there though. My husband, and my sister. Bella was being so helpful through this entire process that I wanted her to be involved as much a possible.

"Do you know what gender you would prefer?" the woman asked. I had no preference. Though Emmett would probably want a boy, but we needed no more mischief in our house. I wanted a girl.

"Rose, what about a girl?" My husband asked. He probably knew my entire thinking.

"I think that would be a great idea, for everyone," Bella spoke for the first time since we were there. She was right; our family could raise a strong young woman. One who accepts everyone like Bella, one who can defend herself (Jasper), and who has a great sense of humor (Emmett), and who is fashionable (Alice), and who can mend people's wounds, mental or physical (Esme and Carlisle), and one who will be her mother's daughter. That is who my daughter will be.

"Yes we have one abandoned girl, just a few weeks old. We found her abandoned in a park. Very fussy though. She hasn't stopped screaming. Would you like to see her?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I would, does she have a name?" I asked.

"No, we found her yesterday. Whoever adopts her gets to pick the name," the lady said. We followed her down the hall. There we so many children. Finally she opened a door. A older woman, she looked like she worked here, was trying to shush a wailing baby.

"Let me see her," I ordered and took the little girl in my arms. She stopped crying immediately. "I want her," then I noticed what was on the little girls arm. "Emmett, Bella, look," I said to fast and low for the others. The little girl had a scar. Just like the one Bella had from James. She had been bitten, and then the venom sucked out. She was perfect in every way; "Her name will be Evangeline, the bearer of good news, good news to her future and good news to our family."

AN: Ok so that is my story. Normally I am not that fond of Rosalie but I felt bad for her, she only wanted a normal life. I am only planning on making this a one shot, but if anyone wants me to continue I have ideas. I could but only if you want me to. I will put up a poll on my profile.


End file.
